Bodhi Elfman
|birthplace = Los Angeles, CA |family = Richard Elfman Rhonda Joy Saboff Louis Elfman Jenna Elfman Story Elias Elfman Easton Quinn Monroe Elfman Blossom Elfman Milton Elfman Danny Elfman Bridget Fonda Oliver Elfman Mali Elfman Sue Butala Richard Butala Tony Butala |yearsactive = 1991-present }} Bodhi Pine Elfman (born Bodhi Pine Saboff) is an American actor, producer, writer, and director. Biography Elfman was born as Bodhi Pine Saboff in Los Angeles, California. His parents are Richard Elfman and Rhonda Joy Saboff. His grandmother was author Blossom Elfman, while his uncle is composer Danny Elfman. He began studying acting at The Beverly Hills Playhouse with future director and producer Milton Katselas. Starting a film career, Elfman had roles in films such as Mercury Rising, Collateral, Godzilla, and Armageddon, along with smaller parts in The Mod Squad, Keeping the Faith, and Gone in 60 Seconds. Elfman starred in the UPN TV series Freedom alongside Holt McCallany, Scarlett Chorvat, and Darius McCrary, and in Pirates of Silicon Valley alongside Noah Wyle and Anthony Michael Hall. He appeared in the short-lived, ABC-produced television series Hiller and Diller and guest-starred in an episode of Sliders. Elfman was also part of the recurring cast of Touch and guest-starred in the TV show Dharma & Greg, which starred his future wife Jenna Mary Butala. In February 1991, Elfman met actress Jenna during an audition for a Sprite commercial. Four years later, they married on February 18, 1995. Elfman is of Jewish heritage, while his wife was raised Catholic. When they met, he was a practicing Scientologist. Jenna became a Scientologist after her husband introduced her to its teachings. As of this date, both are active Scientologists. Jenna credits Scientology with sustaining their marriage. In 2000, the two bought a 5,000 sq. ft. home in the Hollywood Hills for $4 million. Their first child, a son named Story Elias, was born on July 23, 2007. Their second son, Easton Quinn Monroe, was born on March 2, 2010. In 2012, Elfman and his wife started their podcast, titled Kicking and Screaming by Jenna and Bodhi Elfman. On Criminal Minds Elfman portrayed serial killer by proxy Peter Lewis, who manipulated several murders and suicides, in the Season Ten episode "Mr. Scratch". He reprised the role in the Season Eleven finale episode "The Storm", in the Season Twelve episodes "The Crimson King", "Mirror Image", and "True North", and in the Season Thirteen episode "Wheels Up". Filmography *Criminal Minds - 6 episodes (2015-2017) TV episodes - Peter Lewis *Rizzoli & Isles (2016) as Josh Walker *Sing For Your Supper (2016) as Glen (short) *Lennon (2015) as Greg Mayburn (short) *Code Black (2015) as Kenny *Whitehorse (2015) as Jeremy (short) *Touch (2012-2013) as Avram Hadar (10 episodes) *Desperate Measures (2012) as He (short) *Prime Suspect (2011) as Paul Robie *Angela Wright (2011) as Mr. Taylor (short) *Handsome Sportz Klub (2011) as Leopold Von Gugenstein (3 episodes) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2010) as Rylan Gauss *Tomorrow (2009) as Nick (short) *The Mentalist (2009) as Rick Tiegler *Misadventures in Matchmaking (2009) as Andy (5 episodes) *Love Comes to the Executioner (2006) as Krist Skolnik *Love Hollywood Style (2006) as James *Fielder's Choice (2005) as Lou *Funky Monkey (2004) as Drummond *Collateral (2004) as Young Professional Man *Charmed (2004) as Kyle Donie *Coyote Waits (2003) as Odell Redd *Karen Sisco (2003) as Fred *Las Vegas (2003) as Steven *Dragnet (2003) as Kevin O'Malley *Without a Trace (2003) as Chris Roland *ER (2003) as Nicky *Lost (2002) as Hugh (short) *Dharma & Greg (1998-2001) as Terry/Survivor/Ted (3 episodes) *Providence (2001) as Suspicious Guy *The Shrink Is In (2001) as Charley *Freedom (2000-2001) as Londo Pearl (11 episodes) *Veronica's Closet (2000) as Neil (2 episodes) *Sand (2000) as Max *Almost Famous (2000) as Alice's Manager (director's cut only, uncredited) *The Huntress (2000) as Toby Anders *Gone in Sixty Seconds (2000) as Fuzzy Frizzel *Keeping the Faith (2000) as Howard the Casanova *Pirates of Silicon Valley (1999) as John Gilmore (credited as Bodhi Pine Elfman) *Rituals and Resolutions (1999) as Arno (short) *The Mod Squad (1999) as Gilbert (credited as Bodhi Pine Elfman) *Hollyweird (1998) as Trey *Enemy of the State (1998) as Van (credited as Bodhi Pine Elfman) *Armageddon (1998) as Math Guy *Sliders (1998) as Trevor Blue (credited as Bodhi Pine Elfman) *Godzilla (1998) as Freddie *Girl (1998) as Derek *Mercury Rising (1998) as Leo Pedranski (credited as Bodhi Pine Elfman) *Slappy and the Stinkers (1998) as Tag (credited as Bodhi Pine Elfman) *The Others (1997) as Douglas "Sluggo" Zelov *George & Leo (1997) as Bellboy *Ink (1997) as Kevin (3 episodes) *3rd Rock from the Sun (1996-1997) as Orderly/Clerk (2 episodes, credited as Bodhi Pine Elfman) *Hang Time (1996) as Bob *Going Home (1996) as Daniel (short) *A Very Brady Sequel (1996) as Coffee Customer (credited as Bodhi Pine Elfman) *Ellen (1996) as Surfer Dude (credited as Bodhi Pine Elfman) *Clerks. (1995) as Ray *Step by Step (1994) as Garry (3 episodes) *Married with Children (1994) as Clerk (credited as Bodhi Pine Elfman) *New Nightmare (1994) as TV Studio P.A. *Lifestories: Families in Crisis (1994) as Sean *Shrunken Heads (1994) as Booger Martin *Sisters (1993) as Busboy *Phenom (1993) as Burt *Double Deception (1993) as Burglar #1 *Stepmonster (1993) as Photo Cashier (video) *Melrose Place (1993) as Messenger *Sneakers (1992) as Centurion S&L Night Guard *Doing Time on Maple Drive (1992) as Joe *Life Goes On (1991) as Mark (2 episodes) 'PRODUCER' *Whitehorse (2015) - Producer (short) *Handsome Sportz Klub (2011) - Producer *Struck (2008) - Executive Producer (short) 'WRITER' *Whitehorse (2015) (short) *Handsome Sportz Klub (2011) 'DIRECTOR' *Die Wahrheit (2011) (video short) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors